


Mon amante lunaire

by Cinevorous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: Une jeune femme attend paisiblement sa douce et tendre...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 2





	Mon amante lunaire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ! J’ai écrit ce texte dans le cadre d’un entretient d’embauche (plutôt cool comme entretien !) je n’ai pas été prise, mais je voulais rendre publique ce texte. Façon Clexa, mais imaginez qui vous voudrez : enjoy !

Comme tous les jeudis soirs. Je l’attendais. Près du pont je l’attendais. Au-dessus du ruisseau sombre, sève noire et épaisse qui descendait la vallée. Le mois d’octobre était froid mais le ciel clair. Onze heures passées, une nuit sans lune. Les étoiles brillaient toutes à l’unisson. Elles se reflétaient dans l’eau bleue. Une marbrure scintillante épousa une vaguelette, je levai la tête. Sans doute une étoile filante. Je la suivis du regard traverser la voûte céleste d’Est en Ouest puis elle disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Je retournai à ma contemplation du miroir d’eau, théâtre parodique du jeu des étoiles. Une brise glaciale fit vibrer les mailles de ma parka et décala légèrement mon béret. Je ne m’en souciai pas. Happée par les points lumineux voulant fuir avec le courant, mais retenus par une force incroyable. Chaque étoile condamnée à rester fixée là pour l’éternité, presque. Peut-être que d’ici des millénaires, une réussirait à imploser ou à s’évaporer pour obtenir sa liberté. Sa poussière se fondrait dans le ruisseau pour accéder à l’au-delà céleste. Je n’en savais rien. Elle, peut-être savait-elle ? Ses mains calleuses connaissaient mieux le bois piquant que les astres, pourtant, elle était sûrement dans la confidence. Sinon, comment aurais-je fait pour tomber amoureuse ? L’éclat de son sourire qui transparaissait aussi dans ses yeux, ne venait-il pas un peu des constellations ? Une femme qui n’a pas les pieds sur terre. C’était ce que mon père répétait, comme une menace. Mon amazone née sur la lune, comme aimais-je lui susurrer. C’était elle, l’étoile. Électre ou Izar ? Adhara ou Eltanin ? Peut-être qu’elle avait déjà transcendé les siècles, terminé en poussière, dans mon ruisseau, remonté le courant, nagé dans la mer jusqu’au Laos, pris le bateau pour me revenir sur ce pont et me bousculer si innocemment. Peut-être que c’était elle, l’étoile. Mon étoile. Cet être qui avait ramené la lumière dans mon cœur.

— Clarke ?

Sa voix. Une illumination. Je ne me retournai pas. Comme tous les jeudis. J’attendais. Qu’elle fasse le premier pas. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule. Son nez se hâta contre ma nuque. Ses lèvres gercées embrassèrent ma peau. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux.

— Tu vas tête-nue mon amour ? Tu risques d’attraper froid.

— Clarke, tu t’inquiètes trop.

La fin de sa phrase finit en baiser sur mon oreille. Elle attrapa mes hanches et me fit pivoter. Face à elle, je souris. Son visage imita le mien. Son visage s’approcha du mien. Nos visages fusionnèrent. Le baiser éclatant. Le baiser sauveur. Mon amante lunaire.

— Pourquoi tu ne m’attends pas, là-bas, Clarke, sous l’auvent ?

— Je veux voir tes yeux couler sous le pont.

— C’est toi qui as la tête dans les étoiles, Clarke, je ne te comprends pas. Mais ce n’est pas grave…

Elle captura mes lèvres comme elle savait si bien le faire. Sa langue courut contre la mienne, lisse comme le ruisseau, étonnante comme les galaxies. Elle se décolla, une buée blanche nous sépara. La voie lactée… Je rêvais !

Elle noua sa main dans la mienne. Nos doigts s’associèrent. Chauds et tendres.

— Où m’emmènes-tu ce soir ?

— Chez Carène, Clarke.

— Une place au coin du feu ? Un petit verre de Cognac ?

— Si tu veux mon amour, si tu veux Clarke…

Je me pressai contre elle, prête à partir.

— Attends !

Elle arrêta son avancée et me laissa admirer une dernière fois l’eau vive. Les étoiles avaient disparu. Je levai les yeux. Un voile nuageux venait tacher le ciel. Les étoiles disparaissaient toujours lorsqu’elle arrivait. Je tirai sur son bras pour la rapprocher du bord du pont. Seules ses prunelles brillèrent dans le reflet.

— On peut y aller.

Elle ricana, remit mon béret droit, me resserra contre elle, et nous fit quitter le pont, le ruisseau et les étoiles.


End file.
